


Fireworks

by Questioning_TrashCan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questioning_TrashCan/pseuds/Questioning_TrashCan
Summary: I'm switching DeviantART accounts so my /reader fics are going here





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm switching DeviantART accounts so my /reader fics are going here

"Spin cycle?"

"Spin cycle," Roxy confirms with a barely contained laugh. 

That's when the two of you started dancing. Well, if one could call it that. You were more spinning around the room with your arms out and trying not to break anything in the process. That was a common problem for you two- you got excited easily and broke stuff quite often.

This particular evening though, the rest of your friends decided to let you just go at it. Why? Because tonight is not just any other night. This is the first New Year's you've had since the game ended. And it's New Year's in general. So if you want to spin around the lounge room like helicopters while shouting 'spin cycle', then who can stop you and still call themselves your friend?

Jane considered it. She had to watch from the kitchen while she touched up the brownies she'd made for the occasion, and it made her nervous. Eventually though, you got dizzy and collapsed on the couch, giggling like mad women. Jane joined you both when you calmed down enough to be coherent. Dirk and Jake would be here soon. It's only eight o'clock, so you've got four hours to go until the countdown. Four hours until this dreadful year was over. None of the girls could wait.

Since there wasn't exactly a fireworks committee in the new world, Dirk figured out after a good couple months of trial and error how to make his own. And tonight, they were gonna set them all off. Just five friends on New Earth with homemade fireworks ready to set off. No big deal.

The next four hours passed in a blur. Dirk and Jake showed up with two backpacks full of fireworks, Jane passed out all her brownies and everyone had a glass of Champagne because they're adults now. You might have had a second one while no-one was looking. Feeling satisfied and giddy, everyone went out into the yard.

Roxy had put on some music and it was drifting from the house to the yard, filling everyone's ears with the sweet melody that is Roxy's taste in music. She asked you if you'd ever had a New Year's kiss before.

"Not much time to do that in between growing up in a post-apocalyptic wasteland, being thrown into a death trap of a game for five years and only knowing five people during that time, most of which I didn't have any physical contact with and one of which I was related to." You snicker. "So no, I haven't had a New Year's kiss."

"Want one?" She's got this devilish smirk on her face and you don't know if you want to encourage her, but you match the smile and step a little closer. 

"Well what did you have in mind?"

"I've never had one either," she says, as if that's supposed to inform you of what she's thinking. It does, but you still ask her to clarify because you're a dick. "Do you want to kiss me under the rainbow light of Dirk's shitty fireworks?" Her phrasing is rather silly and it draws a laugh from you before you nod.

"Sure, Rox. I'll be your New Year's kiss." She smiles happily and you check your watch. 11:55. It's almost time. "Well I'm glad you decided to tell me now, because we've got five minutes."

Jane, Dirk and Jake are all trying to set up the fireworks. Jane is fretting that they're going to set something on fire, Dirk is assuring her that it's not going to happen (and that if it did, they have a fire extinguisher on the porch) and Jake is rambling on and on about how great this is going to be, and how he's never seen fireworks in real life before.

It's exciting for everyone.

The next five minutes pass agonizingly slowly, and then all of a sudden you're counting down the seconds. 

10!

Everyone goes back to the porch, ready and waiting for the show to start.

9!

Roxy grabs your hand, grinning widely straight at you and you grip hers in response. It's a wonder your smile doesn't split your face in half.

8!

7!

6!

5! 

You wonder briefly why Roxy chose you to be her first New Year's kiss.

4!

Then you decide you don't care.

3!

2!

1!

You hear the fireworks fly up, but you're not looking because your eyes are shut and your lips are on Roxy's. Hell, you haven't even had your first kiss yet. So this is both your first kiss and your first New Year's kiss.

Well, you don't think smooching Jane's corpse that one time counts.

You push that thought away as quickly as it comes, and focus on Roxy instead. It's a nice feeling, pressing your lips to hers. It's nice, but it's not magical. Maybe it would be better if you liked her in a romantic sense. You pull away when the fireworks overhead explode loudly, and then you're joining in with the rest of the group, admiring the colours and sparkles like they're a symbol of fresh beginnings.

Well, you suppose that's exactly what they are.

But Roxy's hand holding yours feels nicer.


End file.
